


Never Forget

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: mentioned of suicidal thought, shadow needs some therapy, some how it ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Shadow flew on the back of his dragon raining fire on an unsuspecting village below him. An unconscious Four dangled uselessly from the dragons claws as they incarcerated another house. Shadow laughed watching another family burn. His dragon swooped down and prepared another blast….





	Never Forget

Shadow flew on the back of his dragon raining fire on an unsuspecting village below him. An unconscious Four dangled uselessly from the dragons claws as they incarcerated another house. Shadow laughed watching another family burn. His dragon swooped down and prepared another blast….

 

Four sat up quickly his heart beating fast looking down at himself he found he has sunk into the shadows and was hidden from view.

 

"Sh...sh..shadow?" Blue asked shakily in their head.

 

After a second they popped out of the realm of shadows and back into the cave. It was the middle of the night and everyone was still asleep, or appeared to be except for Sky who was on watch.

 

The storm had passed while they slept and the night was silent. Sky turned to look at them his gaze harsher than usual as he hummed a little before turning his attention back on the cave entrance.

 

Four's thoughts were racing as everyone tried to comment on the dream.

 

"Guys, guys calm down." Green insisted. 

 

"What does that mean?" Red blurted out.

 

Blue murmured something inaudible and his anger was easy to feel.

 

"What do you have to say Shadow?" Vio asked. 

 

Shadow was silent his presence in their mind weaker than normal. Finally Green grabbed the four sword from next to them.

 

In an instant four smaller heroes sat there staring at each other. They looked slightly different than normal, their normally brightly colored tunics now showed darker colors, reds was a crimson while greens was almost jade. Blue was Navy and Vios had become a deep royal purple.

 

"Wait!" Red signed quickly before anyone could. "Where's Shadow?"

 

Green raised his hand wearily. "He's with me."

 

"Of course he is." Vio signed miserably. "Maybe he'll talk to you."

 

Vio sat down and crossed his arms looking away from their leader. Red still looked on the verge of tears and Blue just stormed away in a huff to the back of the cave. 

 

Green sat down and focused on Shadow.

 

“Talk to me Shadow please.” Green asked. Shadows voice was silent and Green could feel him trying to fade away, to pull as far away from Green as he could. 

 

“Shadow stop.” Green called desperately.

 

“Why?” The darks response floated back through as if carried on a distant wind. “Once I go away you won't have to deal with my pain anymore.”

 

“Shadow, that's what we’re here for. You don’t have to deal with this alone.” Green pleaded trying to pull at their mental connection. 

 

“You’re not supposed to have to.” Shadow mumbled pulling away. 

 

Green sighed and stopped pulling, the forceful approach wasn’t working. “Do you miss it?” He asked simply.

 

“What?” Shadow replied, his voice quiet.

 

“Do you miss it? Having power and destroying cities? Fighting  _ us _ ?” As he finished Green could feel Shadow tensing up.

 

“No….” He muttered weakly. 

 

“I can’t understand you.” Green bit back.

 

“I said no! I hate myself for what I did, for who I was back then. Darks can take the form of their lights fears in dreams, that power rebounded on me because I can't control my powers ok? That was my worst fear.” Shadow practically screamed his voice growing stronger along with his presence in Green’s mind.

 

The light was taken aback he didn’t know darks could do that, or that powers could backfire like that. Green quickly composed himself and started again, “If you feel bad then make up for it. Live a better life and prove you don’t need to be that person again. You won't have to face it alone either, we’ll always be there for you. Together or separated.”

 

Shadow went quiet for a moment but his presence began to become stronger in Green’s mind causing a small smile to slip onto his face.

 

“I don’t know why you all care so much about me….. But I’ll stay for now. I’ll try.” Shadow answered falling back into the background. 

 

“You’re one of us Shadow.” Green said simply before turning his attention back to the other three who had turned to watch him.

 

“He’s staying.”


End file.
